


Gather 'Round

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex runs into a bit of trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gather 'Round

When they caught him, it was by surprise. A tactical group effort that only worked because Alex was busy fighting a Hunter at the time and had other things on his mind, like not getting his whole head ripped clean off his shoulders. A armored vehicle ripped through the infected zone and ran both him and the hunter over, the hunter flipped over the top of the van, while Alex was crushed under it. He groaned as he felt his bones knit themselves back together. He was going to grab whoever was driving that van and split them clean down the middle...  
  
Something jabbed into the side of his neck.  
  
Darkness.  
  
"We did it! Can you believe it Captain Cross? A victory for Blackwatch, for Gentek!"  
  
Alex's brow wrinkled at the noise that filtered down to him through a sea of black tar. Cross? Cross was here? Wasn't he supposed to be working for him? The other voice...the one speaking... Alex couldn't place a finger on it but it sounded familiar.  
  
"A victory? We ran him over with a van," Alex would recognizes Cross' voice anywhere, "And then we jabbed a needle in his neck...hardly a fight of the century."  
  
Cross sounded disgruntled. Maybe he had been forced into the situation? The tar was clearing...slowly...but surely. Alex flexed his fingers and wriggled his toes, all of his reflexes seemed wrong somehow. As if he was controlling his body with a broken remote control.  
  
"Who cares how we did it, sir?" said a voice that Alex certainly did not recognize, "Zeus is down! He's at our mercy!"  
  
"Be happy, sir, it's all over!"  
  
Alex thought maybe there were four people in here (wherever 'here' was) with him. Cross, the voice he thought he recognized, and two people he definitely didn't know. He was coming to now, he could feel he was laying on a steel table of some sort, and his hands were above his head cuffed together with...something. He subtly tried to rip them in half but they withstood even his enormous strength. What the hell?  
  
"Ah, don't think we didn't notice that, Mercer!" said a gleeful voice, "Open your eyes!"  
  
Alex opened his steel-blue eyes and stared at the people around him. There was Cross, looking unsettled, two Blackwatch soldiers standing slightly behind him without their masks on, and then leering right over him was...of course...McMullen. His glasses had slid down his thin nose, making him look like an insane school teacher.  
  
"Hey fucktard," Alex blinked as his words came out slow and slurred, dripping out of his mouth like cold honey.  
  
McMullen stood up straight and pushed his glasses back up his nose to their rightful place, "You've been bested, this is proof that no matter what man makes, he always has the power to destroy it."  
  
"I've got something to say to that..." said Alex, squinting as McMullen's form seemed to waver before him. Holy fuck what had they injected him with, crack?  
  
Cross polity moved McMullen away, "Let me speak to him, sir, let him know just what sort of situation he's in...give us some space, he might...lash out..." McMullen didn't look happy, but he let the two soldiers lead him further away. When he was out of Alex's line of sight Cross leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry about this, Mercer," he breathed, hot air caressing Alex's suddenly tingling skin, "You weren't injected with anything harmful, when it wears off you'll be able to escape and they won't know I'm working with you..."  
  
"Hot..." whispered Alex.  
  
"What?" Cross leaned back slightly to get a better look at his flushed face, "Whatever is happening...the symptoms will only be temporary, just wait them out, Mercer."  
  
"Are you quite done yet, Cross?" McMullen was walking towards them again without waiting for a reply.  
  
"Quite," said Cross, standing up straight, "He understands his situation now."  
  
"He's got...freaky eyes, doesn't he, sir?" Alex turned his gaze to one of the soldiers, tall, blond, fit...and his gaze was hungry as he looked at Alex trussed up on the table.  
  
"They look like they're looking right through you..." said the one next to the blond. He had short brown hair and a small scar through his lips.  
  
Alex's whole body ached, his muscles spasmed under his skin and he felt like he was catching fire, he ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he stared at the two soldiers, "Undress me," he rasped slowly, trying to make it as much of a command as his addled mind could handle.  
  
"Uh..." the two of them automatically looked to their superior.  
  
Cross's lips were set in a thin line, "Mercer, what are you going on about?"  
  
"I'm hot, dammit..."  
  
"It could be the serum we injected him with," said McMullen, his eyes were hidden by the glare on his glasses, "Go on soldiers...I see no harm in fulfilling this particular request."  
  
"Are you sure this is-"  
  
"Silence, Cross, we don't want our specimen melting, do we?"  
  
Cross growled in the back of his throat but didn't say anything more as his men slowly approached Alex, they shared a look before one of them picked a huge bowie knife out of his belt and started to cut through Alex's jacket so they could take it off without uncuffing him. The blond cut off his hoodie and both of them used dexterous fingers to work the buttons on his white shirt. They didn't cut it off, instead letting it fall open and expose his chest to the cool air. Alex let out a relieved sigh and tilted his head back, "Ah yeah...that's better..."

 

McMullen walked over and ran a hand over his chest, "Amazing how it can take such a perfect form...you can't tell what a monster it is just by looking at it's shell..." Alex groaned and arched up into his hand without thinking about it, all he knew is that the touch sent these wonderful jolts through his body and he didn't want them to stop. McMullen made a slightly surprised noise and slid his hand up to pinch one of Alex's nipples, "What's this...?" he breathed, a flush forming on the bridge of his nose and flaring out under his glasses.

 

"Ahhh fuck..." gasped Alex, "More..."

 

"I don't think we should be..." Cross was shifting nervously in the corner of Alex's eye, "Let's leave him alone until this side effect wears off..."

 

"And lose this opportunity to...closer study the virus...?" McMullen's hand slithered like a serpent up to Alex's jaw and turned his head slightly so he could stare right into Alex's foggy blue eyes.

 

The soldiers were getting restless as well, circling the table like hyenas waiting for the lion to finish before moving to the corpse, one of them brushed a gloved hand along the side of his head, flicking his hood all the way off his head so it sat with the rest of his ruined hoodie, pooled underneath him. Alex sighed and let his eyes slip shut, Cross had said this would wear off...and when it did he'd simply kill these three. But for now he wanted their hands on his body.

 

"More," breathed Alex, he tugged against his bindings and the chains rattled against the steel table, "I want more..."

 

McMullen looked absolutely possessed, his eyes wide and glasses slipping off his thin nose, "I suppose we can honor that request...men?"

 

"Sir!"

 

"Sir!"

 

The two soldiers saluted quickly, but their hungry eyes were on Alex, "Why don't you give him more?"

 

They flanked Alex, one on his right and one on his left. Blondie leaned down to breathe against Alex's neck tongue flicking out to lave over flesh while Scarred's hands slid heavily up his belly before his fingers reached Alex's nipples and started to pinch and roll them. It felt good, so goddamn good but... "It's not enough," he growled in frustration.

 

Blondie gave his neck a bite and Alex hissed, arching into Scarred's hands, "Captain," said Blondie, eyes glassy with lust, "I think he wants more than just the two of us can do...why don't you help us?"

 

Alex turned his head to look at Cross as Blondie went back to attacking his neck with teeth and tongue. Cross looked torn, body tense as he obviously fought between his urge to join in with them or stand back and not give in to temptation. Alex decided to give him a little push in the right direction, "Cross... fuck me..."

 

"Oh God," the groan he let out was long, low, and ultimately one of defeat. Alex watched Cross stride over to stand at the end of the table, he felt those big hands running along his long legs to the bulge in the crotch. The hands groped and fondled him until Alex felt like a puddle of hot goo, ready to just drip right off the table and onto the floor. He was held together by the soldiers though, both of them worshiping his body with their hands and mouths.

 

Alex was moaning unashamedly, lifting his hips up to help Cross pull off his jeans and release his achingly hard cock. His hips bucked as he felt one saliva slickened finger press into his hole, this...this was what he wanted. He felt like a being made of sparks, each touch burning and stimulating him at the same time. Two calloused hands wrapped around his cock and stroked him as Cross prepared him, it was the soldiers. Ahhh fuck....

 

Alex writhed as best he could with his hands cuffed, then felt something sticky and blunt press against his cheek. He turned to see McMullen standing beside his head with his dick out and leaking, pressing it against his lips, "Suck," he said.

 

Alex obediently opened his mouth and sucked on the head, tongue wriggling against the slit. McMullen grunted and pushed in further, Alex relaxed his jaw and let him in humming around him and sucking the precum out of him, enjoying the taste and texture of it sliding down his throat, though some slipped out with his saliva and ran down his cheek to pool on the steel.

 

His toes curled as the fingers stretching him out left him and Cross climbed up to kneel between Alex's legs, grabbing his hips and lifting him up to press his erection against the virus's tight hole, "Dammit Mercer..." grunted Cross as he pushed in with a moan.

 

Alex moaned around McMullen and jerked his hips back to get more of that sweet cock inside him. One of the soldiers moved to stand on the other side of Alex's head and pulled out his own cock, "Come on whore," he grunted, squeezing and stroking himself, "I want a turn with your mouth too." Alex let McMullen slide out of his mouth with a vulgar wet pop and turned his head to stare up at the brown haired solider with the scar and then let his eyes slip down to his erection. Alex opened his mouth and let the man push in, jerkily fucking his mouth, "Ahhh fuck so hot..." grunted Scarred, head thrown back.

 

Alex's body slid along the steel as Cross started to fuck him, slamming in and out so heavily Alex had to pull back and just concentrate on breathing. Blondie's hand removed itself from his cock and he moved to whisper something in Cross's ear, Alex watched them talk through blank eyes. Whatever the soldier was saying brought a small smirk to Cross's face and he pulled out of Alex and stepped back onto the floor, "H-hey," grunted Alex in loss.

 

"Shhh," Cross moved forward and leaned down to kiss him roughly, hands tangling in his brown hair and tugging, "Just be patient."

 

Alex tried to capture Cross's mouth again as he pulled back but the chains held him down. Cross chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, pulling him up far enough so Blondie could slip in under him. Interesting... Alex adjust his arms so the chains didn't tug quite so painfully and let his head rest against Blondie's shoulder, listening to him breath heavily into his ear, "Oh....fuck yes..." panted the soldier as he pushed himself up into Alex.

 

Alex grunted with pleasure and rolled his hips against the dick inside him. He watched through lidded eyes as Cross crawled back up on the table and pressed the blunt head of his cock against Alex's filled hole, their eyes met as Cross slowly...painfully, pushed into him. Alex threw back his head and broke the gaze, crying out as he was stretched enough for two men to be inside him. He knew if he was a regular man this would be far more painful, but his body adjusted quickly and the short pain was replaced with heavy pleasure that made his chest tight. Alex's open panting mouth was filled by McMullen's cock again and he turned his head and wrapped his lips around it tightly, bobbing his head up and down and running his tongue along the underside with every move.

 

"Oh god oh god oh god," muttered McMullen, staring down at him with glassy eyes, glasses only barely on the tip of his nose.

 

Scarred moved up the table and pressed his own erection against one of Alex's clenched fists above his head. Alex opened his hand and let the man fuck into his tight grip, quickly made slick by the soldier's own leaking head. Now the room was just full of their moans and yells of pleasure, the wet sounds of a mouth over a cock and the slapping of flesh against flesh as Alex was fucked by two cocks. One moving in as the other moved out, a perfect rhythm keeping him so perfectly filled at all times.

 

There was no way any of them could keep this up, the heady smell of sex filled all their senses and drove them crazy. McMullen came first, yelling out and pulling out of Alex's mouth to splatter his semen all over the virus's face. He moved back panting, hand lightly squeezing himself as he watched everyone else, his face shiny with sweat.

 

Scarred moved from Alex's hand and pressed into his now free mouth. Alex grunted and let him do it, too busy concentrating on the burning in his spine as it traveled into his belly. He didn't know how much longer he could go, not with Cross and Blondie thrusting into him with wild abandon. Both of them too far gone to hold even the most basic of rhythms. Blondie was grunting and groaning right into Alex's ear. hands clutching at him as his hips snapped up against him.

 

Scarred moaned and pressed farther into Alex's mouth as he came down his throat. Alex swallowed around him, eyes slipping shut. It was swallow or choke, and he didn't fancy ending this escapade coughing up a bunch of come. Scarred pulled back with his chest heaving and then it was just Alex, Cross, and Blondie left. Alex clenched his hands in and out of fists as he grit his teeth on his cries of pleasure, orgasm rapidly moving up on him.

 

"A-Ah...fff-ffuck!" Alex arched to the best of his ability and let the fire roar through him, coming so hard his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he almost blacked out.

 

"Mercer! Christ!" Cross's grip on his hips was so hard it almost hurt, and that was saying something for Alex. The larger man pushed in as far as he could and let Alex's convulsing walls tear his orgasm from him.

 

Blondie gasped brokenly and moaned as he came as well. Both of their come filling Alex up so much it leaked out around them, dripping messily down his thighs. Cross pulled out first and moved to help Blondie out from under Alex. Everyone took a few moments to just breathe, coming down from their orgasm induced highs.

 

McMullen was the first, his limp cock tucked away and shirt straightened, "Yes...well..." he started, voice echoing strangely in a room so recently filled with the vulgar sounds of an orgy.

 

Everyone's eyes turned to Alex as he ripped through the chains like they were made of tissue paper. He wore a maniacal smile on his face, his ripped and torn clothing seemingly absorbed into his body and then excreted back out of his pores whole and unharmed. That was when the screaming from the soldiers started.

 

Alex lept for Blondie first and tore his head clean from his shoulders before turning on Scarred. They didn't have his information, and he wanted to save a good consuming for McMullen. He changed his arm into a blade and tore right through Scarred's middle so when he hit the floor he was in pieces. Alex glared as he heard a door hiss shut and realized McMullen had made a break for it. Damn. Maybe next time...

 

"Ah, goddammit Mercer," said Cross, standing coolly in the middle of the carnage, "Those were two of my best men."

 

Alex let his arm change back to normal, "I'm sure there are plenty of other men ready for that honorable title," he sneered as he stretched and worked the kinks out of his back.

 

Cross shook his head mournfully, "And Desmond was just a week from retirement..."

 

Alex blinked and then narrowed his eyes at Cross, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. The Specialist's face was perfectly serious, and Alex couldn't read him. He let the comment pass as he walked towards the door, "What the hell did you guys inject me with anyway?" he asked as he ripped the door open.

 

Cross stood where he was and shrugged, "It was a harmless placebo-like substance, but I had to modify it a little so it'd fool McMullen."

 

Alex frowned and stared back at Cross, "You injected me with the serum version of a sugar pill?"

 

"Basically," admitted Cross, "Seems it has...and interest effect on you, Mercer..."

 

Alex snarled, "Don't you say a fucking thing Cross! I don't care if you're helping me, I'll tear you in half!"

 

Cross gave him a enigmatic smirk, "I won't...but I think I might keep some...just for my own purposes you understand."

 

Alex couldn't stop his own grin before he turned and ran down the hallway to freedom, consuming the first scientist he ran into and leaving the building without any problems. Though if that was what would happen every time he was caught, he might let them do it a few more times...


End file.
